


Kite Flying Day

by AKarswyll



Series: Quirky Holidays [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKarswyll/pseuds/AKarswyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill intends to take Cassandra out to celebrate the holiday on February 8th. Now, if he can just convince Doc Fraiser that it really is okay to fly a kite in winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kite Flying Day

**Season 2  
8 February 1998**

Bundled up for the weather and the activities of the day, Jack O'Neill stepped out of his truck onto the snowy ground and his winter boots crunched the recently fallen snow beneath. The sun was bright in the cloudless sky and there was a light wind that made one hitch scarves up over one's chin and stuff mitted hands into deep jacket pockets.

The city ploughs hadn't been by yet to remove the snow that had fallen last night on the street, but the Fraisers and other people on the block had already been out this Sunday morning and shovelled their walkways and sidewalks clear. Good thing, because he didn't look forward to stomping through any snow but the snow on the sledding hill where he was taking Cassie for their day out together.

She'd even called last night, excited about the new snow and wondering if it might interfere with part of their plans. He'd been able to reassure her that as long as it didn't storm today as well, the plans would be fine.

He walked up the cleared path, up the front steps onto the front porch, and rang the doorbell of the Fraiser house. In moments the door was opened by Janet, bundled up in an overly large sweater, who waved him inside.

"Good morning Colonel. It's a fine day for sledding isn't it? Cassandra's just getting some last minute things together."

"Good morning Doc," Jack returned the greeting, "and it sure is a great day."

"Hi Jack," Cassie appeared from the interior of the house, carrying a sledding saucer, a satchel of things swinging in her hand, and wearing her winter pants already.

"Hi kiddo," Jack returned. "Ready to finish getting dressed and go?"

Cassie shook her head as she leaned the saucer against the wall and set the satchel down with a noisy clunk on the entranceway floor. "I can't find my kite. Mom, where is it?"

"Kite?" Janet looked nonplussed.

"Yeah, my kite. I need it today."

Janet furrowed her brows at her daughter. "I thought you and the Colonel were going sledding today."

"Oh, we are," Cassie answered cheerfully. "But that's later. We have to fly kites today first."

Jack did his best not to fidget under the look that Janet turned on him in turn. After a moment, he surrendered. "It's Kite Flying Day today."

In response to that one of Janet's eyebrows arched in curve that would have made Teal'c envious. "In winter?"

Jack tried to look casual.

Janet did not look impressed.

"Come on, it may be winter, but it's still a great day to fly a kite. It's sunny and there's a light wind," Jack cajoled.

Janet pursed her lips and then turned to her daughter. "Go check in the guest closet if it wasn't in the back closet with the beach things. You might find the kite there."

Cassie nodded and disappeared back into the interior of the house.

Janet turned back to him when Cassie was out of earshot. "In winter Colonel?"

"Hey! Kites aren't just a summer activity. And it really is Kite Flying Day."

The look Janet gave him reminded Jack all too strongly of the looks Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c were wont to give him when he told them what holiday it was. Really, he didn't make these dates up so why did everyone look at him like he did?

She said a third time, "In winter?"

"Kites only need wind to work so really, they can be flown in any season. And it's not like I'm taking her out to fly one in a thunderstorm like crazy old Ben Franklin."

"I would hope not," Janet said sharply.

Cassie bounded back into the entranceway and held her colourful prize aloft. "Found it! I'm ready to go now!"

Janet looked from him to her happy daughter and then back to him with a resigned look. "Okay Colonel. You guys have fun today."

"Thanks Doc," Jack stated, knowing that she was granting her permission to take the kite with them. Said kite was passed to him to hold while Cassie finished getting her parka, toque, mittens, scarf and boots on. Kite, saucer, and satchel in hand they headed out into the brisk winter day to fly a kite to celebrate the day.


End file.
